plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tennis Champ
225px |cost = 1 |strength = 1 |health = 1 |class = Crazy |tribe = Sports Zombie |set = Basic |rarity = Common |effect = When played: This gets +3 this turn. |flavor text = When it's Plants vs. Zombies, the score is never love-love.}} Tennis Champ is a basic common zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the zombies. It costs 1 to play. It has 1 /1 . Its special effect is that for the turn in which it is played, it gains +3 , meaning that it will do 4 damage to a plant or the Plant Hero on that turn. Once the turn is over, its strength points reverts to normal. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Effect: When played:' This gains +3 Attack this turn. *'Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description When it's Plants vs. Zombies, the score is never love-love. Strategies With its low cost of brains and the boost of strength given, this card is suitable to be used during the early turns, where fewer plants are present. If possible, use Tricks that boost both strength and health, such as Galvanize, as more damage can be dealt, at just the cost of two brains in total. Keep in mind that with the temporary boost, you can also target stronger Plant card, such as Winter Melon or Carrotillery. In the later turns, if it is the turn for Zombie Tricks and there is a column available to attack the Plant Hero, or a newly played Plant card you want to target, use Teleport combined with Tennis Champ. Furthermore, you do not need to save up more than two brains for this strategy. Counters Keep in mind that its biggest downside is its base health, which is at 1 , as it does not increase without the use of Zombie Tricks or Teammates, and that the strength boost wears off the next turn. Due to this, use Iceberg Lettuce or Big Chill on it, as it will entirely stop it from dealing with a high amount of damage to your plants. Cheap plants such as Peashooter or Admiral Navy Bean can defeat the Tennis Champ, while both Plant and Zombie cards die at the same time. Plants with splash damage, such as Lightning Reed or Winter Melon can defeat it without needing to be at the same column. You may also use Tricks such as Weed Whack. Gallery Tennis Champ Card.png|Tennis Champ's statistics Tennis_Champ_with_boost.jpeg|Tennis Champ with its ability activated. Frozen_Tennis_Champ.jpeg|A frozen Tennis Champ TennisChampCard.PNG|Tennis Champ's card MeteorStrike2.JPG|Meteor Strike being used on Tennis Champ Old Tennis Champ card.png|Tennis Champ's old card Trivia *Its animation is very similar to Chimney Sweep. **Coincidentally, both gain a strength boost when played. *It is the second zombie based on the sport tennis, with the first being the Tennis Star. **Coincidentally, they both attack plants by hitting them with tennis balls. *This is the only Sports Zombie in the Crazy class Category:Basic zombies Category:Common zombies Category:Sports cards